The Medical Expenditure Panel Survey (MEPS) collects comprehensive data on health care and health care expenditures using a target questionnaire for cancer surviviors. Sample design and maintenance Sample selection and listing Questionnaire design and testing Expert consultation Data collection Post data collection editing and processing Oversight and management of operations Data weighing and estimation Preparation and submission of all OMB and IRB clearance packages Preparation of Public Use Data Files Data publications, presentations and analysis